


Meanwhile, Bonnie and Damon

by SweetBlackay



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, The Mystic Grill, bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBlackay/pseuds/SweetBlackay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what are Bonnie and Damon up to after they died on the other side? Where are they and how do they entertain themselves? Let’s find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Bonnie and Damon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late birthday gift for damonsprius she deserved it for being awesome.

Damon threw everything from the bar and grasped her hips tightly. He seated Bonnie up on the bar and moaned when she claimed his lips again to kiss him senseless. Slowly, his hands wandered along her hips and down to her ass. Bonnie smiled against his lips and pulled Damon closer to her, but to her surprise he pushed her away and looked at her confused.

“What the hell?” He asked, outraged.

The Bennett girl blinked and licked her swollen lips. “What? What’s wrong?” Hastily, her eyes wandered around the Mystic Grill, but it was empty. No one was there. They were alone. Like always.

“You are wearing pants!” He complained and even took a step back.

Sighing, Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, “so what?”

Since Bonnie and Damon died together, they were in a different dimension. Everything looked like Mystic Falls. But it wasn’t Mystic Falls. It was an illusion, all of it.

“The last time you had a cute skirt on which made it easy to take your knickers off,” he mumbled with a little pout.

Bonnie raised one brow and grabbed his collar. “My knickers?”

“Yes your cute pink knickers,” he growled and looked deep into her eyes.

She bit her lip while her eyes landed on his blue eyes, his face, and his cheekbones and then finally his lips. Damon wore a simple grey Henley and stonewash jeans. She still thought she looked good, even though she wore similar stonewash jeans and a red strapless top.

Apparently her pencil skirt and her white blouse she had worn in the Mayor’s office were more mesmerizing and more Damon’s taste.

“Well either you deal with this outfit and fuck me on this bar or we can discuss my outfit,” she purred into his ear.

Damon’s frown appeared again but he couldn’t resist to yank her head back so she’d look up.

And mere seconds later, he was all over her as he kissed her soft lips. He could not stop roaming her body with his hands, while he ravished her like a hungry wolf. Damon couldn‘t believe that one of his fantasies had become real; making out on the bar in the Grill with Bonnie.

Bonnie starting to grow impatient and she started to tug on Damon’s Henley.

With a devilish smirk, Damon stepped back and raised his eyebrows. “You remember that one time in The Grill when I tried form a truce between us?”

“What about it?”

“You made me so mad… I just wanted to give you a proper spanking.”

Bonnie eyes widened and her wet swollen lips parted in a small ‘O’. She didn’t want to feel it but there was this strange tingling sensation which went through her entire body and ended in her groin. “Damon…”

He knew exactly what those words did to her and her tone sounded so low that he knew this will be a hot sweaty fuck.

“Take it off. Right know,” she demanded her pupils were dilated and her hands shook a little.  
With a smug grin on his face he took his Henley and his pants off. With two steps forward he stood in between Bonnies legs which hung off the bar.

Without hesitation she grabbed his neck and pulled him flushed against her body. Her lips pressed hard on his. Then her tongue eagerly invaded his mouth and stroked along his tongue. Her other hand was buried in his pitch black hair.

She still had too much clothes on thus he tried to take the tight top off her body. Bonnie had to stop the kiss so she could breathe again.

Even though they were already dead some needs still appeared. Damon reached forward, grabbed her top and ripped it into shreds. He smiled in delight when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Risky.”

“Not in this world, its not,” she wrapped her legs around Damon’s hips. “Damn,” she sighed because she couldn’t get any friction with the pants in the way.

“Told you the pants are stupid,” he mumbled with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Biting her lip she tried to open her pants quickly, but Damon grabbed her wrists; halting her. “Uh uh. Let me do this.” he whispered seductively, into the silence.

Slowly, he opened the one button on her pants and pulled the zipper; Bonnie bit her lip and watched him expectantly. Suddenly, he grasped her waist firmly and turned her over. Her stomach lay on the bar and her ass hung off the edge.

“Damon! Warn a girl!”

“Sorry BonBon but I have something else in mind. Something we haven’t tried yet.” And he was sure that the Gilbert boy hadn’t tried it either. He crouched in front of her backside and pulled her pants down. He completely freed her from her jeans and her panties which weren’t pink this time.

“Why black?”

Bonnie groaned from the cold air on her sex, “Because. This is a sin.”

“We’re dead Bonnie. Sins don’t matter,” he deadpanned and looked at her glistening pussy. She was wet but not as wet as she was in Alaric’s classroom, at least not yet.

Bonnie was squirming a little bit but as soon as she could feel Damon’s hot breath she stilled.

“Damon?”

“Give me a taste, Miss Bennett,” he mumbled, Bonnie flushed all over the second before Damon’s tongue slid over the place where she was soft and warm and even aching to be touched.

A gasp escaped Bonnie as Damon proved how skilled his tongue was, she didn’t have much experience in the sex department. For god’s sake she had lost her v card a few weeks ago but Jeremy didn’t do this, which was more than fine. Back then.

However, Damon doing it now was beyond perfect which is why Bonnie couldn‘t stop moaning. His big hands massaged her butt and her waist firmly.

He wanted to bury his entire face in her because her moans sounded like she was in heaven. Even though Damon couldn’t imagine an empty Mystic Grill as heaven.

“Damon… Don’t you dare…” With a smug grin he pulled back to breath but got right back to work. The Salvatore sucked hard on her clit and buried two fingers into her wet pussy, stealing more moans and gasps from the Bennett girl.

She couldn’t stop squirming now and having her clit stimulated like that completely wrecked her.

He knew that Bonnie wanted to grind down on his face, to come so hard that she’d see stars but he wasn’t done with her.

Clutching her thighs with the other hand and thrusting rhythmically into her with his fingers, Damon blew softly against her clit and went right back to taste her.

“Damon. Damon!” Bonnie yelled, while she pushed back into his face. Moans and harsh breaths filled the room. Bonnie’s voice and arousal gave everything some kind of life to it. It didn’t seem like an empty illusion anymore, not now- it was more like the Grill after their opening time.

With a last thorough swipe with his tongue Damon stood up and smacked her butt. With a shocked gasp Bonnie glanced over her shoulder and regarded him with a disapproving glare.

Still she said nothing when Damon turned her around again and laid her completely flat against the bar top, he got rid of his dark green briefs and jumped onto the bar.

“Like this?” he asked her, she nodded and pulled him in for a dirty kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue. It was too much tongue. Too much spit. But weirdly perfect for this.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist while grinding against his boner.

Damon‘s dick was perfect just like the rest of his body. Bonnie loved his body way too much.

With soft touches Damon’s hand roamed her body, tweaked her nipples and stroked her sides. His mouth left her lips and wandered down her neck- sucking gently. He rubbed his dick against her clit and groaned into her neck.

He could feel her hot hands on his back, on his neck, on his ass. Her hands were everywhere driving him insane.

He could still taste her and knowing that she could taste herself on his tongue sent his thoughts spiral.

“I wanted to go down on you again in this position. Eat you out until you cry,” he mumbled, while his hands went down and cupped her pussy.

Two fingers slipped inside of her. He watched her moan loudly, her back curved hence her breast went up right in front of his face. Damon didn’t hesitate to suck her left nipple.

“Oh god!” she yelled she pushed him further against her chest. “Don’t stop! I…” She was this close.

This close to get a mind-blowing orgasm but a millisecond before she got release Damon pulled his finger out of her sex and stopped sucking on her breast.

“No! I hate you!” she shouted outraged and lay panting on the bar. Damon who knelt over her supporting himself on his hands next to her head smiled and glanced down at his dripping cock.

“Maybe I hate you too,” he said to her and stroked a few hairs out of her face. She looked beautiful when she was sweaty, debauched and had red swollen lips. Her piercing looks and her low voice were arousing. Sex with Bonnie was something Damon never wanted to miss.

“Damon,” Her voice pulled him back from his pondering. “Show me how much you hate me.”

Blinking he nodded and didn’t waste any time to thrust into her slowly. They already had fast sex, rough sex and quick sex. But they never did it so slow.  
Bonnie watched Damons face with an unusual expression on her face, she moved with Damons rolling hips but didn’t say a word.  
Didn’t question him.  
Didn’t demand to fuck her for real.  
She just took it and watched him with parted lips. Damon smiled at her and stroked her hair fondly.  
A little bit uncertain Bonnie touched his cheeks and pulled him down to her to give him a soft kiss. It really wasn’t special or dirty or wet. It was just a too soft peck on his lips.

While staring at each other they couldn’t hide their smile. Maybe their hate for each other bordered on something else. Something else, which was very similar to hatred.

Bonnies pussy clenched around him thus Damon groaned loudly taken by surprise. He regarded Bonnie with a stunned gaze until he understood. They obviously needed to finish this. Grinning smugly he started to thrust harder into her while rolling his hips slightly.

Bonnie’s gasps changed into moans. Her moans changed into cries. And her cries made him fuck her even faster.

When he knew that she wasn’t far from coming and he neither he started to suck and bite her left nipple.

Now Bonnie started to writhe under him, her arms wrapped around his neck pushed him down on her chest and her legs around him made her able to respond to his thrusts.

Her pelvis was moving, her hands were moving but her eyes were clenched shut. It was all spiraling. The sensations was mindblowing and she couldn’t stop to shake under him. Couldn’t stop to touch him. Couldn’t stop to feel him everywhere. She started to convulse under him it was crazy.

Damon focused his attention to her other nipple and bit hard which triggered Bonnie’s orgasm. She climaxed so hard that her entire body curved up and squirmed on the bar. Her tight pussy clenched hard around his dick and Damon came a second after her- spilling his seed into her.

He still fucked Bonnie trough her climax until she went boneless beneath him. Damon stopped after a few thrusts and dropped onto the Bennett girl.  
They tried to catch their breaths focusing entirely on the afterglow and the air around them.

“That was wild,” Bonnie said, breathlessly as Damon lay on top of her. The fact that he still buried her underneath him didn’t help her to regain her breathing so she pushed him off her with a tired groan.

A loud thud resonated in the Grill, Bonnie sat up and realized what she’d done. She had completely forgotten they were on top of the bar and Damon had fallen to the floor.

“Oops,” she giggled, covering her mouth. 

Damon lay on the floor next to bar stools, groaning while holding his head, still completely naked which was giving Bonnie a lovely view. The Salvatore then glared up to her. “Good thing that I hate you, Judgy.”

Bonnie eyes widened but a second later, she smiled and winked at him. “I hate you too, Damon.”

(Because secretly we all hope they are doing this :’) )

**Author's Note:**

> Holler at me on tumblr!  
> www.braedenthesavior.tumblr.com


End file.
